Panels closing the sides of a rail car are often held by corner brackets. However, such panels can be pulled out of their corner entrapment by a vandal or thief . It is a primary object of this invention to provide a bracket or clip which will overcome this problem.
The panel clip of the present invention which is about to be described has a central portion, flange portions extending in opposite directions from the central portion, and a tab projecting from each flange portion.
More specifically, the embodiment described hereinafter is formed from a single plate having a central channel-shaped portion the side walls of which extend down from the web thereof and at their extremities are bent laterally outwardly in opposite directions to provide coplanar flange portions, and an integral tab bent up from each flange portion and projecting at a substantial angle to the plane thereof.
Other objects and features of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.